


Accidental

by 0Tp0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Cold, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Snow, Student/Teatcher - Freeform, StudentXteatcher, Survival, Underage - Freeform, gender bend, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Tp0/pseuds/0Tp0
Summary: Leo has a secret that no one can know, He is a she and she is lusting after no other than severus snape. How will she manage when they get stuck together  with only eatchother for warmt ?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Randome story i thought off. Note: i am not an experienced writer.  
> I also post this on Wattpad.

Leo was making his way down to potion's class, to everyone around him he looked like a normal teenager. He might have a bit more feminine features than the rest of them and he kept to himself most of the time. But no one really paid much attention to him.

 

He had Short blond hair, freckles were scattered across his pale face and the deep green of his eyes matched the green’s in his robe.

 

Leo took one of the seats in the back by the wall and started to pull out his books for class. all the other students were laughing and teasing each other, they would occasionally throw a comment at leo here and there about how he should really drink more milk and eat his veggies. they always did this, teased him about his height. and really they were right.   
  
165 cm was short for a boy at the age of 17. but what could he do ? He was a normal height for a girl, and He really is a girl … but they needn't know this.

 

From day one after Lucy… i’m sorry Leo* was born her mother dressed her up in boy clothes and cut her hair short. Her mother had always wanted a boy, and no matter what she would have a son. even if it meant dressing and treating her daughter like one.

 

So here She/He was, in hogwarts… house slytherin at the age of 17, and not a single soul except her mother knew her real gender. every morning she would put on a custom made top that made her already small breasts flat, you could say she were really lucky that they did not turn into those big bouncy once some of the other girls had, and she had to take a shot once a year to prevent her period from coming.

 

***Slam***

 

her focus was returned by the sound of their potions professor entering the classroom. her eyes snapping up and following the professor's every move as Hi’s black robes flowed perfectly behind him.

 

Leo made a content sigh, potions was her favorite class. mostly because she had a crush on the potions teacher and her head of house, but also because she could manage to get a somewhat decent grade on the subject.

 

The class was given the task of making an anti paralysis potion which did exactly as the name suggested. it cured paralysis.   
Leo got the required ingredients and started to work on her potion, she was nearly done when one of the boys sitting two rows in front of her decided to try and prank nevil, which was sitting right beside her. by throwing a random ingredient into his cauldron, but the guy was apparently a terrible amer and it landed in her potion instead.

 

Leo’s potion started to bubble and hiss just before it exploded in her face! she fell back knocking her head on the desk behind her in the process.

All she could see was the worried face of professor snape as he approached her with a worried expression. then she blacked out.


	2. Part 2

 

Leo awoke later in the hospital wing. she bolted right out of bed and landed face down on the floor. “ow….” she groaned, or she tried at least, but all that came out was a muffled wheeze. quick footsteps could be heard as the madam pomfrey approached the girl/boy on the floor.   
  
“oh my child… get up from the floor before you get a cold”   
She helped leo into bed again and he was relieved that his clothes were still on. they had not seen.  madam pomfrey then proceeded to call proffessor snape and within minutes the man appeared before her as well. Leo blushed and stared down at her hands like they were the most interesting thing on the planet. *How are you feeling ? you hit your head but the damage were only minimal, there doesn't seem to be any effect from the potion either* pomfrey said. snape was silent. 

Leo tried to respond but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make a sound.

 

“oh dear… it seems you have lost your voice…” madam pomfrey wrote something down and brought out a stick. *Open your mouth* Leo did as told and she examined Her throat. she wrote some more and talked a bit with snape. “you need to take a potion in the morning and evening for about 3 days, you’r voice should return in about 2”

 

Snape disappeared and reappeared again holding a bottle with some yellow substance inside it, it looked disgusting and Leo gagged a little as She drank a mouthful. 

 

Leo noticed that professor snape seemed a bit pleased about how his potion caused discomfort to one of his student, almost as if He was teasing Her. Leo only gave him a glare in response. 

 

The next day was pretty normal, except for all the new teasing and name calling from the other students. like “Hey mute !” or “Dumb boy!”

what Leo dreaded the most was the trip they were all having to diagon alley, how was she supposed to order anything when She couldn't even speak ? oh well. 

 

The next day you all headed out after breakfast, Leo spent most of the day in a cafe-library catching up on some homework and reading a book. there were other students also in the shop but they were all in pairs or groups while She was sitting alone.

 

after a while Leo got bored and decided to take a walk around town, it had started snowing and the sun was about to go down. it was time to go back to school but She had walked further than She had expected, looking around he could not recognise where she was. spotting a corridor that looked like the right way She only shrugged and started to head in the general direction of where they were supposed to meet up.

 

There were a lot of suspicious looking people around where she was. and Leo stuck out like a sore thumb, some of them snickered and whispered as they looked her way.. Leo pulled her coat a bit tighter and tried to hurry past all the scary people, she took a turn down another corridor. Her eyes got wide and teary eyed as she noticed that someone was following her, this made her quicken her pace even more and she almost sprinted down the path taking more turns. 

 

suddenly someone grabbed her arm and dragged her into a dark narrow passageway, Leo tried to scream out after help but no sound could be heard. Her voice was not back yet after all.    
  
She stared with wide eyes at her capturer, wicked eyes and a morbid smile stared right back at her. it was a man, he was breathing heavy as he chuckled. * what is a fine little thing like you doing in a place like this ? are you lost ?* he breathed out and liked the side of Leo’s face, she squirmed and tried to push the man off her.    
  
*Now the dark lord would be pleased with a gift like thissss~~* This made leo freeze and she was standing completely still now, this man was a death eater, a follower of no other than voldemort! she was going to die! this man was planning on giving her up as a gift to the dark lord !

  
*STUPEFY*    
  
The man holding her flew back and another person grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the corridor, She could not see who it was because they were wearing a hooded cloak, hiding their face. whoever it was that had saved her was about to apparate when the man from before cast a spell, it hit the hooded person.


	3. part 3

Leo groaned the wet snow seeping into her coat making her cold and wet, she started to reach for her wand only to realise that she had lost it earlier trying to fight off her attacker. **Fuck** she cursed in her own head.

She sat up her eyes landing on something or someone who was wearing nothing but black making them stand out from the snow. Her *Savior* she guessed must have landed further away from her, cuz they were now slowly making their way over to her.

She scrambled to her feet, about to run away from whoever *they* were. not trusting whoever it was. “ STOP YOU INSOLENT BOY!”  they shouted after her making her stumble and look back at them. **That sounded an awful lot like… no it couldn't be ? professor snape ?**

The man approached her and finally she could make out his face. it was indeed severus snape, her professor and head of house.

She tried to speak but the words did not work and all that came out was a disgruntled gargling noise, It made Snape raise an eyebrow making her face turn a nice shade of red and blue. both from the cold and embarrassment.

“Just what were you doing in that part of the town !? you must be mental or just plain stupid to wander down there!” Snape scolded Her and she opened her mouth to defend herself, to tell him that she took a wrong turn and got lost along the way. but she quickly closed it again because snape raised his hand signaling her to stop.

“ I don't need more of your weird gurgling noises mr. kamer. but wee do need to get a move on before we freeze to death, i'm not sure where we are because the spell i was hit with made me lose control of where we apparated.” 

  
Leo looked around her, it looked like they were in some kind of forest. looking back at her professor he motioned for her to follow him. “ I spotted a cabin not far from here, we are going to take shelter there for the time being. unfortunately my magic was drained and my wand broke with the impact of me landing” 

She hoisted herself of the ground and followed after her proffessor through the thick snow, walking in his footsteps. after a while she spotted the cabin he had mentioned. it was more like a small shack than a cabin, there couldn't be more than two rooms.

they entered the the dark shack or whatever, just as suspected it had only two rooms not counting the tiny bathroom. a tiny kitchen that was connected to the living room and a small bedroom.

snape proceeded to light a fire and some candles so that they would be able to see more clearly, the sun was setting and it was getting darker by the minute. 

they were lucky snape had happened upon the place while searching for here before it got dark or they would really be doomed out there in the darkness with no shelter.

Snape came out from the bedroom holding two blankets and threw one of them to Leo. he then started to undress making Leo Turn bright red and she quickly spun around, **What the hell??** she thought.

“You need to undress or you're going to get hypothermia, the clothes need to dry.” She made no movement indicating that she heard him. which clearly made him more angry. “IF YOU GET HYPOTHERMIA I HAVE NOTHING TO TREAT YOU WITH! NOW STOP MESSING AROUND AND UNDRESS”

This made Leo grab the blanket and she ran into the bedroom to do as told, after undressing and covering herself with the blanket she went into the living room again to find her professor sitting by the fire also covered with a blanket. his clothes were hung up on a string he had put up, she did the same to hers before also sitting by the fire. as far away from him as she could without losing the heat from the flames.

“We need to rest” he said, she looked at him. his face worn and tired, she felt her own eyelids start to drop a bit.


	4. part 4

Snape Tended a bit more to the fire before he stood up and walked into the one bedroom, Leo only stared into the fire already half asleep. All the fighting and stress taking its toll on her, she was about to just lay down right there in front of the fire and sleep when snape emerged from the bedroom once more. 

 

“are you coming or not ?” He asked tapping his fingers on his arm impatiently. “what ? should we not be sleeping in front of the fire ? and there's only one bed...” Leo asked him with a confused look, Snape gave her an annoyed stare “ Unfortunately we have no choice, if you haven't noticed we don't have enough fuel to keep the fire burning all night. and we will need that tomorrow, so for now we only have each other for warmth I’m afraid.” He looked really pissed now, pissed and tired. 

 

“i.. erm…. okay... “ Leo stuttered a red tint taking over her pale face. “Don't be a brat Kamer and just come to bed, we are both guys here. and i’d really appreciate not freezing to death in my sleep.” Snape was almost shouting now. He gave Leo one last stare before he disappeared into the darkness, Slowly very slowly She stood up and followed Her professor into the bedroom. She clutched her blanket closely around herself. 

 

Snape was already lying in the bed, it was a single bed with barely enough space for the two of them. Carefully She got into bed and layed down beside him, as far away as possible. Snape gave an annoyed huff and turned around tossing his blanket over the two of them “i won't bite Kamer… and there is nothing you have that i haven't seen before, so if you are done hugging that blanket now i suggest we use both the blankets to cover ourselves”  

 

Leo’s heart was beating rapidly, there was no way he wouldn't find out about her real gender. “if it matters that much to you i can keep my back turned, but we really need all the warmth we can get” snape gave a heavy sigh and turned around, his back to Leo. She did not move for a minute or so but she finally gave in, putting her blanket atop of the other. there was nothing separating them now, Her face was a deep crimson color she was sure of it. but she trusted snape to keep his promise and not look so she turned on her side facing away from him and let sleep take over. 

 

A few hours passed in the silent cabin. Leo was now cuddled to snape's side as he was laying on his back, She was having a pleasant dream and whatever the source of warmth was that was beside her she needed to get closer to it. Her thought muddled with sleep she did not take notice of the fact that she had now climbed atop of her professor, clinging to the man her face flushed and breathing heavy. 


	5. part 5

Snape groaned in his sleep, Leo was laying atop of him slowly grinding her hips. They were both asleep. Leo was having this amazing dream where she was cuddling and making out with someone, As she kept grinding her hips against snape His member hardened. 

 

She moaned in her sleep feeling the slight pressure on her entrance, with the way she was practically straddling him the tip of his member was directly in front of her opening. Wanting more of that heavenly feeling she bucked her hips further, Snape was also breathing a bit more heavily now. 

 

Leo moved a bit further down and the tip slipped into her, she moaned loudly now causing severus snape to wake up. “what are you doing ? get off me” Leo awoke with a jolt and sat up quickly making his whole member slip inside her. she winced at the sudden pain and her professor looked at her with sleepy eyes still in shock “ why are you sitting on me ? i said get off” 

 

Leo was covering her body with the blankets, staring wide eyed at severus now. his chest was bare and toned nicely, it also seemed like he had not taken notice of the whole situation.  he simply looked pissed. Leo’s face was red “professor… i.. i… I’m sorry i don’t know what happened. and the suddenly…” her face was burning up. “ i don't care just get off me” Snape was about to shove her off himself but his movements caused Leo to gasp out and he froze. His eyes were wide with horror now, wide awake.    
  


“what… what is….” he looked down to where she was sitting. staring at the blankets covering his and her crotch “ what am i … what is ?” he could not form a complete sentence too in shock at what he was both feeling and seeing. 

 

“i… ill just try to slowly” Leo tried to slowly slip off him and she was almost free but the feeling was so unreal and intense it made her sit down again, she moand in pleasure as he was once more shoved inside her causing a tiny groan to escape from snape. 

 

“This… this should be possible. there’s no way something like that can just happen, not without…” he trailed off. “it’s… it’s not in there... “ Leo said with a tiny voice not looking at his face. “then what ?” he asked. 

 

“i… I’m….” her eyes were starting to tear.  “yes?” snape was looking at her with a concerned face now. “I’m not a boy…” 

Her face was flushed and she looked straight into his eyes now, “this has got to be a joke…” he said with an annoyed expression. “it’s not... “ She replied and let the covers fall. 

 

What she saw made him suck in his breath, breasts… he.. she … she has breasts. Snape looked away his face even more pale if that was even possible. “i'm sorry” was all She said. “and my name’s not Leo… it’s actually Lucy” 

 

Snape laid completely still “ w..well… either way you need to get off” he simply stated. trying to keep his head cool. 

Leo.. er … Lucy nodded and once again tried to slowly pull off, but once again an electric feeling surged through her making her sit down.

 

They both gasped. “ Don't do that !” snape almost shouted. But lucy did not stop, to consumed by the feeling she started to grind her hips. “Stop!” Snape looked at her now with wide eyes. she was panting and now started to move her hips up and down. “d.. don’t” Snape closed his eyes tightly moaning. “i.. i can't… my body keeps moving on its own” Lucy breathed out as she quickened the pace a bit. Snape's hips were starting to buck upwards now meeting her’s. 

 

Lucy leaned down as They both got lost in the feeling. Snape grabbing her ass thrusting in and out, moans and slapping sounds filled the dark cabin. 

“omg!... it … it feels so good” Lucy moaned out and lifted herself up a bit kissing snape, he repaid the kiss and they both moaned into each others mouths. their tongues dancing together. 

  
Snape changed their position’s so that lucy was lying on her back him atop of her, he started to thrust harder and faster. Lucy screamed out in pleasure thrusting her hips to meet his. “i.. ...im gonna..!”    
Her body clenched around his as she came moaning loudly.    
  
Snape gave a few more hard thrusts before also cumming, they both collapsed. Snape slipped out of her looking serious once more, “I’m sorry… that was wrong and should never have happened.” he then rolled over so his back was facing her’s once more”I know... “ lucy replied, she got up and went into a small bathroom cleaning herself before getting into bed again facing away from her professor falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
